1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toner supply device and a toner cartridge for use in an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a toner supply device capable of reading information relating to a toner, and a toner cartridge, in which the information has been recorded.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
Toners supplied to image forming systems, such as copying machines, facsimiles and printers, have been improved as important components for enhancing the quality of an image, and manufacturers have provided the optimum toners for the design specification of their systems as genuine products (which will be hereinafter referred to as "certified products").
In recent years, toners meeting the minimum specifications common to image forming systems commercially available from a plurality of manufacturers are in circulation. There is a problem in that such toners meeting only a part of specifications (which will be hereinafter referred to as "uncertified toners") generally have inferior image quality and have a bad influence on a photosensitive material drum serving as an image carrier and a developing part, to damage the reliability of the systems.
A typical toner is housed in a container to be provided. Conventionally, although toners have been sometimes improved to be easily operated, toners have not often been improved to recommend the certified products.
In addition, the shape of toner cartridges has been sometimes changed in accordance with the destination for image forming systems, e.g., in accordance with the market, such as OEM provided manufacturers or countries other than the country of manufacture. This causes to produce various kinds of toner cartridges to prevent the producing costs from being reduced by common parts.